


Kairis

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Kairis

“I’ve already told you no. I won’t allow you to be disappointed by me.”

Kris watches Jongin’s face fall at his words, his expression already laced with the exact disappointment Kris had hoped to protect him from.

“Why won’t you let this happen? You know I love you and it’s my heart to give.”

Kris wants to love him but his previous experiences keep him quiet.

“Just tell me why. I promise I’ll leave you alone, just give me a reason.”

If Kris doesn’t answer, will he stay then? Because Kris doesn’t want him to go, he wants to be selfish and keep the boy all to himself.

“I’ve broken a heart before and I couldn’t stand if I did that to you.”

Jongin’s eyes soften and he steps up close to wrap his arms around Kris.

“Then you give me your heart and I promise I’ll protect it as if it were my own.”


End file.
